


No. 1

by eyemoji



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Capitalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, canon compliant alcoholism, rqbb19, terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/eyemoji
Summary: Stella Firma Limited is beyond proud to announce the exceptional birth of the following new future Citizen Employee:In congratulation, all Citizen Employees will be afforded a single celebratory cookie.In the now, Trexel contemplates heroics.





	No. 1

**ALERT: CITIZEN EMPLOYEE MEMORANDUM **

**[09-07-3131]**

Stella Firma Limited is proud to announce the birth of the following new future Citizen Employees:

#939394911 to #90009912 and #31374788

#221348748 to #98765324 and #81823457

#45638923 to #220456 and #89872314

#776598231 to #563232217, #667548812, and #39994230

#514091704 to #376475137 and #701113347

…

[CLICK TO EXPAND LIST]

_ Hail the Board. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALERT: CITIZEN EMPLOYEE MEMORANDUM **

**[10-07-3131]**

Stella Firma Limited is proud to announce the birth of the following new future Citizen Employees:

#41649072 to #416490 and #20245

#203035043 to #88882888 and #37917043

#20744714 to #13446123 and #50127638

#80840412 to #53762091 and #90734417

#919288277 to #83837662 and #82736192

…

[CLICK TO EXPAND LIST]

_ Hail the Board. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALERT: CITIZEN EMPLOYEE MEMORANDUM **

**[11-07-3131]**

Stella Firma Limited is proud to announce the birth of the following new future Citizen Employees:

#62646321 to #73877329 and 93939332

#293461099 to #67433753

#87334257 to #76394921 and #90871234

#99983002 to #78493341 and #567324

#61078239 to #23894735and #76738211

…

[CLICK TO EXPAND LIST]

_ Hail the Board. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALERT: CITIZEN EMPLOYEE MEMORANDUM -- IMPORTANT**

**11-07-3131**

Stella Firma Limited is beyond proud to announce the exceptional birth of the following new future Citizen Employee:

**#362884 to #1 and #1022**

In congratulation, all Citizen Employees will be afforded a single celebratory cookie. The eating of said cookie is mandatory. Any Citizen Employee found to have _ not _ eaten the celebratory cookie will be forced to attend a very long, very boring meeting with their immediate superior. Watch it, buster!

To Citizen Employee #362884, with the eating of this cookie we welcome you into the Stellar Firma family! We know you will do great things.

_ Hail the Board. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STELLAR FIRMA, COSMIC LOUNGE -- [DATE (PRESENT)]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is something, Trexel decides, most unfair about the concept of a drink limit.

It’s been a very long time since someone last dared to cut him off (too many a barkeep had learned to accept that absolutely plastered Trexel’s shenanigans were much less raucous and potentially life-threatening than a tipsy Trexel who wanted more drinks and wasn’t getting any) and for it to happen now feels absolutely _ alien _\-- no offense, of course, to the various exosolar guests that frequent Stellar Firma’s services.

This time, however, the drink limit is his own fault-- he’d asked for it to be imposed when he’d first stepped into the (very crowded, witness-full) bar, and, as much as he may want to, he’s not going to break the small amount of self-control that got him this far.

It’s a shame, though. Almost definitely his last hours in the Cosmic Lounge, and he can’t even enjoy them properly.

The drink in front of him now-- his last drink, _ the last drink _\-- is vaguely purple, swirled with a smoky black-gray, and shimmers with some sort of edible glitter that reminds Trexel a little bit too much of the sky after, say, a planet belonging to a bloodthirsty band member explodes. He’s limiting himself to sipping it slowly, and to be quite honest, the rather high tolerance he’s built up over the years make this experience feel rather-- nice. It’s a bit like getting wine drunk, he muses, vaguely recalling memories of doing such from back when half a glass of synthesized wine was enough to get him more than a little tipsy.

_ How times change _.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEDICAL REPORT — INITIAL ASSESSMENT

DATED 29-09-3138

\-----------------------------------------------------——-----------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patient Name: **Trexel Geistman

**Patient ID #: **362884

Patient is a minor, and in critical condition. Initial assessment was unable to determine a specific cause behind the patient's condition, but was able to suggest several courses of treatment, none of which contain a prognosis with greater than 50% chance of success, with the most recommended course of action approximating 46% chance of recovery.

Parents of the patient have been notified of his condition, and are expected to arrive within the half hour. Patient is a priority I patient, and as such is already being transferred to intensive care. Nanobot tanks are currently down due to power failure, so it remains to be seen whether parents will arrive in time to interact with their son while he is still within the realm of lucidity.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STELLAR FIRMA, COSMIC LOUNGE -- [DATE (PRESENT)]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a normal day, the best way to deal with Hartro Piltz involves a solid twelve hours of persistent day-drinking, interspersed with around four hours total of practising his best groveling tactics. Something to get in the mood, you know?

But today is the trial. Today means Trexel has to be at his absolute best, in tip-top shape if he’s going to win this. And, unfortunately, that means that he’s got to be as close to stone-cold sober as his body will allow. Purple planet-exploding drink notwithstanding.

And, well, _ sure _ , he’s going to let himself have a little fun first. Try his hand at lawyer, and all. What would be life if he didn’t at least make a go at it? It’s not like he’s ever attended a _ trial _ before, let alone had the chance to play defense. And, if he’s lucky, maybe his inevitable posturing might throw Hartro off the scent for a bit. Throw her a bone, let her think she’s got this cat in the metaphorical bag before he hits her with his hovering ace in the hole.

It’s a shame. He’s really going to miss the Cosmic Lounge. Such delightfully dark drapes, paired with such unforgiving staff and brilliant bowling-alley reminiscent carpeting. He’s sure the Astral Bar will be nothing like it. And giving up credentials is still a sore spot for him-- he remembers with unfortunate clarity the day his mother made _ him _ give up his access to the family home proper, something he’d up to that point assumed only happened to servants and other staff. It hadn’t been one of his best days. He seems to remember a lot of crying, on his part. Possibly even weeping. Definitely some unauthorized begging.

Hartro reminds him of his mother, sometimes, only slightly less cruel and demanding. And he doesn’t love Hartro. He’s required to love his mother.

_ Hail the Board _, and all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDUCATIONAL HISTORY OF T. GEISTMAN, CITIZEN ID #362884

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUBJECT T1 T2 T3

**Year 1: **

MATHS AV AV bAV 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) hAV AV hAV

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) bAV bAV AV

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) -- -- --

NOTES:

Trexel performs within the abilities of what is expected for a standard Citizen Employee child of his age. As we all know, this is unacceptable for a child of his lineal status, and while the teachers in question will be dealt with, we are tentatively putting forth a suggestion for remedial Advanced studies if his skills do not kick in over the next few months. Perhaps he just needs a kick in the right direction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year 2: **

MATHS bAV AV bAV 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) hAV hAV hAV

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) AV AV AV

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) -- -- --

NOTES:

Trexel continues to perform at the average level. We continue to assign him different teachers in varied contexts, but we suspect that this might not be a ship worth salvaging.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year 3: **

MATHS bAV bAV bAV 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) hAV hAV hAV

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) AV AV AV

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) -- -- --

NOTES:

Trexel continues to astound us with his mediocrity. There are only so many instructors we can hire. Of course, we will continue to pass him, but perhaps his talents are better utilized in another field, or detached from your name. I’m sure he would make a very fine Planetary Designer as son to, say, Citizen Employees #3774642137 and #7434194710

APPENDED NOTES:

Obituary announcements for #3774642137 and #7434194710 noted. We will continue pushing Trexel to fulfill his current path.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APPROVED BREAK FROM STUDIES -- CIRCUMSTANCES REDACTED

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Year 4: **

MATHS G hG AS 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) AS AS hAS

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) hAS EX hEX

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) EX hEX hEX

NOTES:

Trexel’s improvement is as undocumented in the history of Stellar Firma. Whatever you must have done during his ten month break has worked a living miracle. Perhaps the introduction of the CE score helped push his motivations… but whatever the case, we are happy to report that Mr Geistman is back on track for pursuing the career of excellence of his choice.

May we use his progress as part of advertising for the school?

APPENDED NOTES:

Message received, loud and clear. We will not in any way shape or form at any time publish any part of Mr Geistman’s existing or future academic records for any purpose or cause.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year 5: **

MATHS AS AS AS 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) AS hAS hAS

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) hAS AS hAS

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) EX hEX hEX

NOTES:

Trexel’s grades have slipped a little, although they’re still leaps and bounds ahead of anything he produced in years past. We’re keeping an eye on it, but there are no immediate problems.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year 6: **

MATHS AS hAS hAS 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) hAS hAS hAS

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) hAS hAS hAS

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) hEX hEX hEX

NOTES:

Trexel’s grades seem to have levelled off. It’s not a bad place for him to be. Not bad at all. And he still has the “higher Exemplary”s in CE.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year 7: **

MATHS AS hAS hAS 

HISTORY OF STELLAR FIRMA (HSF) hAS hAS hAS

PLANETARY DESIGN (PD) hAS hAS hAS

CREATIVE EXPRESSIONS (CE) hEX hEX hEX

NOTES:

Trexel’s grades seem to have levelled off. It’s not a bad place for him to be. Not bad at all. And he still has the “higher Exemplary”s in CE.

We look forward to his upcoming graduation and eagerly await the results of his surely numerous forthcoming interviews.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STELLAR FIRMA, COSMIC LOUNGE -- [DATE (PRESENT)]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something about David-7 is different.

This might seem like an obvious statement, Trexel reflects, since, after all, the entire purpose of today’s trial is to prove that _ something about David-7 is different, _ but Trexel doesn’t mean _ something about David-7 is different _ in the way that references his myriad _ differences _ , like the whole stopping-Trexel’s-designs-from-reaching-the-build-team debacle, or his incessant IMOGEN use, or his copious amounts of sass; he means _ something about David-7 is different _ as in _ something about David-7 is different _ **to him**.

He can’t put his finger on it, exactly, though, when he thinks about it, that might be because he’s just a little bit too tipsy to put his finger exactly on anything. Whatever the case, the truth of the matter is that his every interaction with David in these recent months has got him feeling like he’s just now remembering something he’s long forgotten, except he can’t exactly picture what that thing is. It’s like a horribly vivid case of deja vu.

Would Hartro accept deja vu as an appropriate excuse as to why he's late? (He can't be late; he _ can't _ be _ late _ ; he wishes he could have just one more drink— but no.) _ Probably not, _he surmises, and stares back down at the gold flakes swimming around his glass.

The little circular paths they trace put are entrancing, the shimmering glint as they catch the light near blinding, and Trexel thinks that if he were allowed to believe in a god then this colony of specks of edible glitter might not be a bad place to start.  
  
Maybe he'll get to design a god one day. And when he does- well, he's got the design all drawn out and tucked neatly away in the back of his head, all ready to slap on a document and call it a shift.  
  
Maybe.  
  
One day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECORDER #8A735i22

GEISTMAN RESIDENCE #1, 3136

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[INPUT DETECTED: CITIZEN ID #362884 :: TREXEL GEISTMAN: “...and she told me I'd make a, a _ great _ builder! Can I tour Build Team, mo—?”]

[INPUT DETECTED: CITIZEN ID #1 :: (REDACTED): “She said _ what _.””]

[TREXEL: “...that I'd be a good addition to the Build Team?”]

[(REDACTED): “She said that. To your face.”]

[TREXEL: “...Yeah? Mummy, is that a bad thing?”]

[(REDACTED): ”_ Bad? _ Ha. She's placing you among the lowest of the low, Trexel. No member of this family should ever find themselves working for Stellar Firma’s _ Build Team. _”]

[TREXEL: “Why?”]

[(REDACTED): ”You know how I feel about too many questions, Trexel.”]

[TREXEL: ”But—”]

[(REDACTED): “_ Run along, _ Trexel. That friend of yours will be visiting later, so go brush up on your maths so she doesn't trounce you. Again.”]

[TREXEL: “Hartro’s not my friend.”]

[(REDACTED): ”She's the closest thing you've got.”]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECORDER #8A735i22

GEISTMAN RESIDENCE #7, 3147

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[SOURCE IDENTIFIED: CITIZEN ID #362884 :: TREXEL GEISTMAN: “Hartro—”]

[SOURCE IDENTIFIED: CITIZEN ID #63277482 :: HARTRO PILTZ: “What? Are you going to cry, Trexel? Are you going to be _ boring? _”]

[TREXEL: “No, Hartro. Just- put it down, please?”]

[HARTRO: ”Oh, you're no fun in private. I like it when you _ beg _. What would your mum say, if she knew you actually had a spine?”]

[TREXEL: “Nice girls don't talk like that.”]

[HARTRO: ”I'm not a nice girl.”]

[TREXEL: ”I know.”]

[HARTRO: “Really, though. Why do you hide the fact that, like, you're actually not as much of an idiot as you seem? I saw you last week; you don't even _ like _the taste of alcohol. What, afraid she'll start giving you responsibility?”]

[TREXEL: “You'd better delete those pictures.”]

[HARTRO: ”No. And answer the question. Is Trexel Geistman afraid of a little work? Too scared to grow up into a big boy?”]

[TREXEL: ”I'm pretty sure I can _ make _you delete those— where are you going?”]

[HARTRO: ”One day, Trexel, I'll outrank you. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will, and then we can have _ so _much fun without your stupid little threats.”]

[TREXEL: ”Looks like they're working.”]

[HARTRO: ”It would really be a shame if I told your mother just how much you've been lying to her, wouldn't it?”]

[TREXEL: ”Hartro—”]

[HARTRO: “Ta, Trex. See you at exams.”]

DOOR SLAM DETECTED.

[TREXEL: “_ Trex? _”]

[TREXEL: “Exams… You know, Hartro, you might’ve actually had a good idea, for once.”]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STELLAR FIRMA, COSMIC LOUNGE -- [DATE (PRESENT)]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thinks, as he rolls his empty glass around the surface of the bar with the tips of his fingers, that he's figured out why David-7 is different. It's because he's _ different, _ and yes, that may sound like an oxymoron he just made up on the spot to sound like he knows what he's talking about, but it's really more of a paradox: it means something.

David-7 is different, and that sets off all kinds of alarm bells in his head after the fact, because David-7 is sassy, and argumentative and, as this whole tampering-with-the-tubes thing has shown, incredibly, wickedly smart. And the memory of Trexel’s mother rises unbidden, telling, no, _ shouting _ at him that clones can't be any of those things, that he had better get a grip Trexel, that he has standards to meet and he had better meet them, exactly as planned, without under- or over- shooting, because he is the son of a first-class Board member, _ god _ damnit _ , _and that is more than enough of a spotlight on him than he'll need for the rest of his life.

Trexel’s only ever been allowed to be different so much as he conformed (to his parents’ expectations, to what everyone else thought they could see,) and David is a clone with expectations who refuses to conform, and _ that _, Trexel decides, is why David-7 is important. To him. Important, and important to him. There’s a kind of kinship in knowing how much he and David have in common, even if it does have to stay a one-way street. No meetings with Mirror Trexel for David.

So he has to save him.

If he doesn't, it would be like failing himself, and he's already done that too many times to count.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MOLECULAR REFORMATION REQUEST (NEVER OFFICIALLY SUBMITTED)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Requested by** [Number One] **ID Number: **#1

**Date: **03-10-3138

\----------------------------------------

**SECTION 1: GENERAL INFO**

\----------------------------------------

**Clearance Level (as of date of form submission):** Violet

**Purpose of Request (As laid out in Section 5.3 002): **Replacement of lost article, as referred to in subsection 00.00.006

\---------------------------------------------

**SECTION 2: MODEL SPECIFICS**

\---------------------------------------------

**Model Type: **Clone

**Existent Model? ** Y **N**

**Can model be adapted from existent model within a reasonable number of changes? ** Y **N**

If no:

**Provide necessary features: ** Model must be an _ exact _ replica of reference given, and must be a fully formed model with ability to grow. Model must not have customary iris and retina designation phenotype.

  


**Please select from the following special options:**

Only select if you wish that option to be included. If you do not want any of the following special skills for your formation, then leave all boxes unchecked.

**⬜️ Ailment resistance**

**✅ Memory transfer **(If checked, complete section 2.4)

✅ **Natural life cycle**

**✅ Organic brain**

**⬜️ Pre-installed skills**

If you said yes to the above, choose from the following:

**⬜️ Ballroom dancing**

**⬜️ Cooking (Level 1)**

**⬜️ Cooking (Level 2)**

**⬜️ Cooking (Custom)**

**⬜️ Courtesy & Etiquette**

**⬜️ Education (Level 1)**

**⬜️ Education (Level 2)**

**⬜️ Education (Level 3)**

**⬜️ Galactic Languages**

**⬜️ Ghostwriting**

**⬜️ Navigations**

**⬜️ Opera singing**

**⬜️ Piloting**

**⬜️ Work specialization **(If checked, fill out form 7a)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FOR OFFICIAL MODELER USE ONLY:**

_ Estimated room for error in specifications: _ None. Absolutely none at all; this is a request directly from Number One ; ** _do not cross her_ **

\---------------------------------------------------

**SECTION 2.4: MEMORY TRANSFER**

\---------------------------------------------------

If you would like a full memory transfer, proceed. If you would like the transfer of selective memories, skip to Article A.

**Agent from which the memories are to be transferred:**

**Citizen **Article Trexel Geistman, ID #362884

\------------------------------------------------

**SECTION 3: UNIT OF EXCHANGE**

\------------------------------------------------

**Did you possess a previous unit? ** Y **N**

If yes, proceed to Section 4.

If not, please **list the ID number of the Citizen or Article that you wish to use for the reconstruction process.**

**Citizen **Article **ID Number:** 362884

Stella Firma reminds you that any Citizen put up for molecular reconstruction **must** either be already deceased with a notarized death record on file, or a consenting party. We don't judge! Some people are more useful when they're part of something bigger, and we wouldn't deny you that right.

\-------------------------------------

**SECTION 31: SIGNATURE **

\-------------------------------------

S I G N A T U R E

S I G N A T U R E

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STELLAR FIRMA, COSMIC LOUNGE -- [DATE (PRESENT)]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are people you don't care about hurting, and then there are people for whom it hurts to let down. The old Trexel is solidly in the latter category.

He lets himself wonder, briefly, how it might have all turned out differently. If that Trexel would have turned out anything like him if he'd been a little more loved, a little more popular, a little more normal.

A little more _ careful. _

Would he have done better than he has? Would he _ be _better? David makes him a better designer, a better person, he thinks, however slightly, but could another Trexel get there on his own?

These are the sort of detached, guilty regrets he normally saves for the bottle; his head hurts just thinking about it. He thinks he might have a sober hangover— is that even possible? He's not sure, but if anyone could get one, it would be him, _ Trexel Geistman _.

He needs a drink. He can't get a drink.

It's doubtful whether the voices knocking around in his head, telling him he's useless, a waste, an imposter, will ever really go away, not while his mother is still alive and kicking up in her fancy office, not while his father's portrait stares down grim and unforgiving from above his bed. The best he can do is drink the ruckus into submission like he's Hartro and the voices are him, like he's anywhere near as brave as David-7 and his convoluted little mind games, David-7 who is slowly becoming a physical reminder of everything he's taken away from the person who used to be Trexel Geistman.

And with the alcohol gone, at least for these few short hours— who is he? It's been so easy thus far to divide his life into neat, clear sections: Before, After, and Routine (which conveniently come out to _ bar _ , if he's doing his maths right, and Now Trexel is _ very _good at maths, when he’s sober and wants to be.)

He doesn't know. He doesn't like it. There's a metaphor here somewhere for finding himself, he knows, but he hasn't got the time to go rooting around for it.

He asks the time out loud, and then, when no one answers, checks his watch (he's late.)

He straightens his glasses.

He pushes his stool out from the bar and lets the momentum carry him towards the doors of the Cosmic Lounge. His access card twirls between his fingers as he drifts closer and closer to their thresholds, to the end of an era. To the beginning of a new one.

_ Hartro will be pleased, _ he thinks, vaguely, as he floats through and past the doors. _ I'm finally standing up for myself. _

He has a clone to save.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CERTIFICATE OF UNANNOUNCED DEATH

(PRIVATE)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Affirming the newly-deceased status of Citizen Employee T. Geistman, ID #362884 on this date 01-10-3138.**

**Notarized.**

**Author's Note:**

> here's the space where I gush about planets and their art and how i loved working with them to hurt trexel and hope we can do it again sometime and how so amazingly lucky i got in this big bang but i literally don't have the words so just. Go follow them @planetsandmagic on everything because. They're amazing.
> 
> @ planets this burrito is for you: 🌯
> 
> thank you also to the big bang mods for setting this up, to Riso for being patient with me juggling two fics, and to all my friends i crypticly bothered with this fic— and that's totally not because i added the "last" 2k of this in the last 48 hours, no way 😉
> 
> **this fic was posted from mobile, so i'll fix any formatting errors when i next have access to my laptop


End file.
